The Gift
by starangel2106
Summary: Christmas Story! Merry Christmas.


DISCLAIMER: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of Christy is owned  
  
by the Marshall-LeSourd Family, L.L.C. We are in no way seeking profit  
  
or credit for her story. We are continuing the story of Christy for our  
  
own amusement only.  
  
It was December 23rd Christy and Neil were in there cozy home. Christy has brought a lot to the house. She was the one who made it look cozy. Neil helped her make it feel cozy. This would be their second Christy married.  
  
It was ten at night and Neil was out on a call. So she got ready for bed and laid down with a book. It was a Christmas book about how a family was trapped on a cliff. After eleven she fell asleep with the book.  
  
Neil was out on a call. Although that's not the only place he was. He knew Christy loved their home and that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But he also knew she missed a few things from Ashville. One of which was a Christmas tree. Last year they went without. They had just gotten married and didn't want to fuss with it. This year the really didn't have the time to think about the tree. So after he finished with his patient he went out and looked for a tree. He saw one in a field and there was one tree that was covered completely in white. Now snow glows but not a gold glow a white glow. This tree glowed and it was in gold or so it looked like it. It was perfect. He cut it down and took it home. They could decorate it tomorrow after breakfast.  
  
He put the tree up before he went to bed. Christy would have a nice surprise in the morning. He went upstairs to see the cutest scene. Christy ways fast asleep on her side. But the book was hanging off the bed. He went over and took the book. He marked it and put it away. After he did that he got ready and curled up next to her.  
  
The next morning came bright and cheery. Christy woke first. She felt Neil next to her and turned her head. He was really cute asleep. Not that he wasn't cute awake but he looked so much like a baby. She just laid there and watched him sleep. After awhile she fell back asleep.  
  
Neil woke next. He knew she was awake but he stayed still and acted asleep. After she fell back asleep he watched her sleep. She was just as pretty when she slept as when she was awake maybe even prettier. He couldn't wait until they got up and she saw the tree. He fell asleep after thinking it was going to be a great Christmas Eve.  
  
Around nine much later than normal for Christy, Neil woke up. He was surprise to still see her asleep. He thought she must have been tired. He quietly got out of bed and got dressed. He then went downstairs started the fire and boiled some water. He then went into the kitchen and got some bread and oats. He then went back into the living room and started to cook them. After he was done he took the dishes upstairs and climbed into bed again. He then whispered above Christy's ear that it was time to wake.  
  
Christy sat up and looked over at Neil. He had made her breakfast and then brought it upstairs for her. He was so good to her. She really didn't deserve him. But she had him and wasn't giving him up. She would never do that. Oh no. Never. They ate in silence. She couldn't believe she slept in so long. But they had nothing to do for two days so it didn't matter.  
  
After breakfast Christy got dressed. Neil took her downstairs; she almost tripped over with shock. The in her living room was a Christmas tree. It was beautiful in all ways. She wondered when he got it. But did not want to ask for she knew it was a secret and he wouldn't tell her.  
  
Neil said as she could see he planned to decorate the tree and house today. That was fine with her. So after they did the dishes they started making decorations. They popped corn to string and used berries in between them. They had a few ball ornaments from Neil's parents. His parents also had an angel for the top which they used. They took a break around that time for lunch.  
  
Christy made lunch and Neil helped. After they ate they went back to the living room and made more ornaments. They would be their special ones. Also set to remember as their first celebrated Christmas. After that they made decorations for around the house. A picture in the wall, a wreath for the door. Nothing much. By the time they were done it was dinner time.  
  
This time they both cooked the dinner. And enjoyed the company. After dinner they did the dishes and then Neil went to work on his research as Christy graded papers. Neither could wait until tomorrow. It was going to be special. By eleven they were in bed and asleep by eleven thirty.  
  
The next day came early. Neil woke up first again. That was very unusual. He wondered about it but didn't want to worry as it was Christmas. He again went downstairs and made breakfast. It would be breakfast in bed again. Nothing was wrong with that. Christy woke when he came up with the tray. She sat up and ate with him. She thanked him a lot.  
  
After breakfast Neil gave Christy her presents. Her presents were a necklace with light blue crystals then he gave her a book that she wanted. She then gave him his presents. This was a pair of homemade gloves and scarf. Then his next present was a surprise to him. It was a yellow baby blanket homemade. Neil looked at Christy for a moment and stared. After that moment realization donned on him. She was pregnant. That would explain the late sleeping in. Neil got very ecstatic over that news. He always wanted children. Christy likewise wanted children too.  
  
After they did the dishes they went back upstairs and got dressed. They then got everyone's presents together and headed outside in the snow. It was a white Christmas and still snowing. They wondered if they shouldn't take clothes incase they got snowed in at the mission. But they had good hope they would not. Once at the mission they were greeted by the new minister and his wife. Then Miss. Alice and Ruby Mae. It was going to be a fun day. Others from around the cover came and they had a party with great food. Neil and Christy made the announcement that they were having a baby. The covers people were excited for them. Besides everyone's fear of getting snowed in didn't happen and they were glad. By ten everyone was home safe and sound. It was a wonderful day.  
  
The End.  
  
Merry Christmas! May you have good season! 


End file.
